Sweet Home Alabama 2: Returning home to Alabama
by Harri B
Summary: Melanie and Jake return home to Alabama with their 17 year old daughter. Holly doesn't want to live in Alabama but when she meets a guy and gets a job, can that change her opinions about Alabama? Plus what happens when Andrew comes back to Alabama?
1. Making a change

**Disclaimer: Sweet Home Alabama doesn't belong to me. Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Sweet Home Alabama fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Melanie Perry was designing her latest line and all she wanted to do was pack up and head home to her husband Jake and their 17 year old daughter, Holly.

"Mel?" Called a voice

She looked up to see her husband Jake Perry standing there.

"Hey honey," He said kissing her. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Jake, I've been thinking. We can still run our businesses, can come here when needed. But I think we should head home to Alabama."

"I agree with you." Jake said watching his wife

"You do?" Melanie asked shocked

"Mel, as much as I love the city. Alabama is our home. It will be a good place to raise Holly. We wouldn't have to worry so much about her. I think we should move back."

"Well Mr Perry," Melanie said getting up and wrapping her arms around her Jake's neck. "I agree with you."

"Good, now all we have to do is tell Holly." Jake said

_Perry's apartment_

"Did you both hit your heads or something?" Holly asked looking between her mother and father

"No." Melanie and Jake said in union

"Then why move back to Alabama?" Holly asked

"It's a great place to live." Melanie said

"NYC has everything." Holly said staring at the floor

"It has good high school, the boys have their heads screwed on and you'll have more freedom." Jake said staring at his daughter

"I'm about to start my last year of high school! I have friends! I won't fit in Alabama! I hate you both!" Holly stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"That went well." Jake said

**A\N: ****I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

Earl Smooter, Pearl Smooter and Stella Perry were standing on the porch Of Jake and Melanie's Alabama home.

"My babies are home!" Pearl shouted

"Hey mom." Melanie said before getting pulled into a hug

Jake shook Earl's hand and then he hugged his mother.

Holly got out and rushed inside the house.

"What's wrong with Holly?" Stella asked

"She doesn't want to be here." Melanie said worried about her teenage daughter.

**A\N: If you want the second chapter, hit the review button.**


	2. Sweet home Alabama

**Disclaimer: Sweet Home Alabama doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the movie belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_A week later,_

Earl Smooter, Pearl Smooter and Stella Perry were standing on the porch Of Jake and Melanie's Alabama home.

"My babies are home!" Pearl shouted as Melanie and Jake got out of their jeep/

"Hey mom," Melanie said before getting pulled into a hug.

Jake shook Earl's hand and then he hugged his mother.

Holly got out and rushed inside the house.

"What's wrong with Holly?" Stella asked concern about her granddaughter.

"She doesn't want to be here." Melanie said worried about her teenage daughter.

_An hour later,_

"Holly?" Melanie asked walking into her daughter's bedroom to find boxes still unopened and her daughter staring out of her bedroom window listening to her IPod.

"Holly," Melanie repeated tapping her daughter on the shoulder.

Holly spun around and grudgingly took her ea-phones out of her ears.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Honey, I know you don't want to be here. I have a deal to offer you," Melanie sad watching as Holly's eyes lit up.

"What kind of deal?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"We will stay in Alabama for six months. If you still hate it after those six months, then we will move back to NYC, so you can finish the rest of your senior year," Melanie said watching her daughter.

"O.k.," Holly said agreeing to the plan."You should start getting unpacked, we've got people coming for dinner," Melanie said walking out.

_A couple of hours later,_

Holly walked into the kitchen to find loads of people sitting around the table.

"Hey honey," Jake said as Holly sat down. "You remember Bobby Ray, Lurlynn, Sheriff Wade, Doretha, Clinton and our next door neighbours Matt, Shelly and their son, Chase."

Holly turned to see a tall guy standing there. His blonde hair shined in the sun and his blue eyes sparkled. He was tanned and was wearing jeans with holes in, a tight fitting shirt and boots.

"Hey Holly, good to see you again," he said eyeing her up and down.

"How could I possible forget Chase? He traumatised me when I was six years old," Holly sarcastically said.

"It was just one little frog," Chase said laughing that Holly was still holding that grudge against him.

"I was six and you put it down my back," Holly said staring into his eyes.

"I do apologize," Chase said sitting down.

"Holly, Chase will be taking you to and from school," Melanie said.

"Why can't I walk?" Holly asked.

"It's too far," Stella said eating some salad.

"I could get the bus," Holly said thinking of every option that wasn't getting in a car with Chase.

"The bus doesn't come here," Bobby Ray said understanding what Holly was trying to do.

"Can't you give me a lift?" Holly asked looking between Jake and Melanie.

"No," they both said.

"Do you really hate me?" Chase asked. "I am really sorry about that frog, I promise never to do it again," he said with a smile.

"Fine, looks like I have no choice anyway," Holly grumpily said.

"Cheer up Holly, I am going to make sure you have fun!" Chase said standing up and wrapping an arm around Holly's shoulders.

"Oh, this is such a Kodak moment," Pearl said getting out her camera.

"No o.k.!" Holly said pushing Chase's arm off her and storming out.

"She is certainly going to livening things up around here, isn't she?" Chase asked thinking about how close she had been to him.

"Trust us Chase, you'll never be bored," Jake said with a twinkle in his eye.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter three.**

"Morning sunshine," Chase said looking Holly up and down. She was wearing jeans, trainers, a black tank top, a black cardigan, a messenger bag and a baseball cap.

"What's your deal? Boy bands making a comeback?" she snapped as she passed him.

Chase smiled as he shut the door. "Things are never going to be the same around here again," he quietly said to himself.

**A\N: You all know the drill, hit the review button for the next chapter. **


End file.
